1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a specialized frame which can connect a plate, such as a license plate, to a vehicle, while supporting one or more emblems which may be attached to the frame in multiple possible locations. In this manner, the user of the frame may easily position the emblem, choosing from multiple possible options for aesthetic preference or to meet legal requirements for the display of the license plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All fifty United States and many countries and provinces worldwide require government-issued license plates to be attached to the rear of motor vehicles operating within their borders. In addition, some states and countries require a license plate to be attached to the front of the vehicle as well. Because of these requirements, motor vehicle manufacturers typically provide a standard method and space for attaching such license plates to the vehicles. In jurisdictions where license plates are not required in the front, car owners often choose to attach a decorative plate, sometimes called a vanity plate or novelty plate, to the front of the vehicle in the space provided by the manufacturer of the vehicle for a license plate.
Vehicle owners often choose to decorate around the license plate or novelty plate with a stylized frame that surrounds the plate and adds aesthetic appeal. Such frames are typically rectangular in shape, with the frame surrounding an open area through which the plate can be viewed. The frame is frequently attached to the vehicle with screws or other connecting mechanisms which hold the license plate on the vehicle. License plate frames are available in a wide variety of designs. By way of example, U.S. Design Pat. D602,831 and D602,832 describe particular designs for license plate frames. A license plate frame sold by ChromaGraphics allows the user to select a two-dimensional ornament and place that ornament in one of several pre-determined locations on the frame with a permanent adhesive. Because of the nature of the adhesive mechanism, the ornament does not have the flexibility of extending beyond the license plate frame, and cannot be easily removed and re-positioned after it is initially stuck to the frame.
U.S. Design Pat. D593,917 describes a stylized frame with decorations related to the game of golf. The golf Design Patent '917 is an example of a frame which includes a three-dimensional emblem attached to a border of the frame, which emblem extends beyond the borders of the rectangular base frame. While frames with three-dimensional emblems have an aesthetic appeal, the emblems may present problems if a portion of the emblem extends beyond the space allowed on the vehicle for a license plate, possibly resulting in the emblem encountering a vehicle component, such as a part of a bumper, tail light, or body flair. Such stylized frames which fit some vehicles may not fit others, making it desirable that the frame itself have flexible components to fit various spaces.
Many government entities require that particular information on the license plate, such as the identity of the state issuing the plate, the number associated with that particular vehicle, or the tags that are often provided as proof of current registration, be viewable without being obscured by a frame. Depending on the particular license plate and regulations of the applicable government entity, the identifiers that cannot be obscured are in different places on different license plates. For frames with emblems that extend into or over portions of the license plate, problems may occur when the emblem obscures a portion of a license plate which is legally required to be visible. As a result, some license plate frames are acceptable for some vehicles and not for others, or meet legal requirements in some jurisdictions and not in others.
It is desirable to have a frame suitable for attaching a license plate to a vehicle, which frame can be customized by placing a two or three dimensional decoration or emblem on the frame in one of multiple possible positions. In this manner, the owner of the vehicle can select a position for the emblem which is aesthetically pleasing, permits the plate to be viewed without obscuring important information on the plate, and fits into the allowed space on the vehicle.